Remember
by VampyrycPineapple
Summary: What if Percy kept his memory? One-shot REWRITTEN.


**¸.****·´¯·»**The Heroes of Olympus**«·´¯·.¸  
>¸.·´¯·»¸.·´¯·»Remember«·´¯·.¸«·´¯·.¸<strong>  
><strong>¸.·´¯·»<strong>_The__Disclaimer_**«·´¯·.¸**

**Right, so you know that Jason says that Percy probably lost his memory. Well, this is what would happen if Percy didn't lose his memory and went to Camp Jupiter. Please note that this IS a re-write of my previous story, which has been deleted. And, of course, give any thanks to _somewhere beautiful _whose CC helped me edit this into a better piece.**

**But don't think this gets you out of CCing it. Or flaming it. Flaming is fine.  
><strong>

¯·»¸¸.·´¯·»~«·´¯·.¸¸«·´¯

Percy was tired of killing gorgons; the two _extremely_ annoying monsters had been popping up whenever he tried to leave San Francisco's city limits. No mater how many times Percy killed them, they kept reforming, apparently not taking after their sister in slow reformation. Medusa was also the reason they were after him, completely disregarding the fact that Medusa herself said they were dead; the sisters were cornering him to the top of the hill.

Percy mentally thanked Nico, again, for convincing him to swim in the Styx when one of the ladies' claws broke against his skin. Of course, since thinking about Nico led to thinking about Camp, this led to thinking about Annabeth. He missed Annabeth, and going by the date the big calendar he passed proclaimed, he hadn't been anywhere near her for eight months. Eight whole months with no Annabeth, no Camp, no Mom and Paul, no Manhattan, plus the added bonus of the empathy link wasn't working and according to Grover, only he or a God could break it.

Then his internal radar went off.

He was where he was supposed to be. That was either really good or really bad, and looking backwards to the highway emerging from the hill, it was probably really bad. Wait. The highway. Maybe what he was supposed to find was in the tunnel. But how was he supposed to get down there before the gorgons killed him?

The gorgons stalked up to him, preventing his escape routes. Wait. The highway. Maybe what he was supposed to find was in the tunnel. He pulled out Riptide, and prepared to make another break for it. But he needed a distraction.

"So, who is this patron you guys mentioned the past five time you tried to kill me?"

The other one snarled, "The goddess Gaea, of course! The one who brought us back from oblivion! You won't live long enough to meet her, but your friends below will soon face her wrath." Surely she wasn't even thinking about hurting Annabeth, he steadily grew angrier at her as the gorgon continued. "Even now, her armies are marching south. At the Feast of Fortune, she'll awaken, and all demigods will be cut down!" That really wasn't good. He needed to warn camp! Percy ran forward, grabbed the platter and jumped off the side of the hill.

¯·»¸¸.·´¯·»~«·´¯·.¸¸«·´¯

After learning that apparently the Roman counterparts of the Gods went around and had children with Mortals too - they even had their own camp - Percy just wanted to go home. Reyna, who he really felt he should recognize, told Hazel to take him to Octavian, who really needed to be put in a mental institute, and Percy was allowed to live, temporarily anyway. So when he saw Hazel's brother he froze. He knew Hazel's brother; Hazel's brother was Nico di Angelo.

"_Nico_?"

Hazel looked at him oddly.

"You know my brother?"

She then turned towards Nico.

"You know _him_?"

Nico stared at Percy. "You know who I am?"

Percy nodded. "Yeah, but I haven't been able to leave the city. The stupid monsters kept blocking me. How's Annabeth and the rest of the camp?"

"There is no Annabeth here." Hazel interjected.

"Everyone is fine, but Annabeth is on the verge of a breakdown. You _have_ been missing for eight months." Nico answered.

"Has it really been that long? Well, since _someone_ wants me here, can you pass along word back to camp that I'm fine?"

"Oh, yes. I heard about the _incident_ this morning, and don't worry - the camp is building a flying ship to get here, so it's only going to be a couple of days."

Hazel interrupted. "What are you two talking about? And should I go warn Reyna that a _flying_ ship is going to be visiting in the next week?"

"Nah, we Greeks are a good bunch, although there _is_ a Roman with them." Nico answered her.

"I'm guessing that the Roman's that kid Jason," Percy interjected, "The one that everyone thinks I have something to do with?"

"Yep, and he's Thalia's little brother."

Hazel stared at Nico. "You know where Jason is? And he has a _sister_?"

"Hazel, Hazel, Hazel. The life of a child of the Big Three is always confusing," Percy said. "Just look at Nico here - he was duped by the ghost of Midas to attempt to kill Daedalus, he's the self-proclaimed Ghost King, and he actually managed to convince his father (who is, by the way, one of the most stubborn gods I've met) to take action to defend Olympus. Oh, and let's not forget he was born before World War Two ended."

"That's rich coming from the boy who was framed for stealing Zeus's master bolt, sailed thought the Sea of Monsters, held up the _sky_, found the last Hundred-Handed-One, and singlehandedly fought Kronos," Nico said.

"You've done _what_?"

"It's a _very_ long story…." Percy trailed off.

Nico held a hand up, "One that we don't have time for. I'mma go tell camp that you're alive, and Hazel? Can you try to keep him that way until I come back with reinforcements?" Hazel just nodded numbly. "Great! See you two losers later"

And on that happy note, Nico shadow traveled out.

¸.·´¯·»¸. ·´¯·»**End**«·´¯·.¸«·´¯·.¸  
>¸.·´¯·»~«·´¯·.¸<p> 


End file.
